Werewolves
by XcityofsmilesX
Summary: Eva McCall had everything that a teenage girl could want, the looks, the smarts, the popularity. Her life drastically changed when her brother was bitten by a werewolf. Now, her quaint little town is suddenly a nightmare, with hunters and the Alpha. Problem after problem arises for Eva, but the only one that seems worth solving is Derek Hale. (Derek/OC) First in Monsters of Society


Chapter One

Eva McCall was having a very pleasant, amazing, wonderful, whatever you wanted to call it, dream involving shirtless Channing Tatum, Chris Evans, and Chris Hemsworth. Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased when her brother woke her up by shaking her as hard as a sixteen-year-old asthmatic could.

"Scott! What the hell is wrong with you!? I was having an amazing dream!" she hissed and pushed her brother away. She sat up in her bed, glaring at her brother until she noticed the baseball bat (from her long ago days of t-ball) in her brother's hands. "I'm gonna regret asking this but why do you have a bat?"

"I thought I heard something outside, come with me." She rolled her eyes, but followed her brother outside nonetheless. Sometimes, she wondered if her mother lied to the both of them and Eva was actually the oldest. She certainly did act like it, at least less than Scott did. As the siblings walked outside, Scott held the bat in front of him while Eva walked behind him, holding on to his shirt. She gave a slight shiver, wearing an old lacrosse shirt of her brother's certainly didn't count for pyjamas when she had to be sent outside on some stupid hunch of her brother's.

Branches broke above, making the siblings jump. Suddenly, a figure hung itself from the roof of the front deck, making the McCalls scream. The figure screamed as Scott swung the bat at it until he realized it was Stiles.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!"  
"Neither of you were answering your phone." Stiles defended.

"Because some of us were sleeping!" Eva hissed, angrily crossing her arms and glaring at the pale boy, wondering how on earth she was friends with him.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked, pointing to the one in Scott's hands.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott defended, making Eva roll her eyes. She took the bat from her brother and _gently,_ mind you gently, smacked Stiles in the stomach, making the poor boy fall onto the floor of their porch. It was a miracle he was even on the lacrosse team.

"Eva!"

"That was for waking me up from my glorious dream. For whatever damn reason you're here, it better be a good one." She snapped, crossing her arms and watching her brother help their spastic friend to his feet.

"I know it's late," he flinched when he saw Eva tighten her grip on the bat, "but you gotta hear this. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"I don't like where this is going." Eva muttered to herself.

"For what?" Scott asked, ignoring his sister.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?"  
"Really Scott?" Eva asked, looking at her brother.

"No, a body of water," Stiles sarcastically remarked, which Eva knew he would, "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."  
"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."  
"Hold on," she holds the bat up, making both boys flinch, "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Eva asked, looking to Stiles.

"That's the best part," he grinned, "They only found half. We're going."

"Oh no, no, no, no," the boys looked at her, "I don't want to get into legal trouble because of your stupid idea," she shoved the bat into Scott's hands, "Goodnight." She went back inside.

"I still don't know what you see in her." Scott remarked.

"I heard that!"

 **-TW-**

"Eva!" she rolled her eyes as she continued to straighten her hair, "I still have to get ready!"

"You shouldn't have gone out with Stiles then because then you would've woken up on time!" She heard Scott groan on the other side of the door and walk away, probably finding something to do until Eva's ride showed up and he could quickly finish getting ready for school. As she finished and unplugged the straightener, her phone buzzed. She picked it up, gave a small smile and unlocked the door.

"I'm done Scottie!" she cried, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs, "Lydia's here, see you at school!"

"Finally!" she heard her brother cry as she closed the door. She rolled her eyes as she paused, fixed her hair and then walked to Lydia's car, getting in the passenger seat. Lydia eyed her outfit, before giving her a nod of approval.

"I will be borrowing those shoes." Eva chuckled as Lydia pulled out of her driveway and began heading to Beacon Hills High.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she looked down at them," they are pretty fabulous aren't they?" Lydia laughed, making Eva grin. Eva couldn't be more thrilled that she had passed her Sophomore acceptance tests last to the fact that Lydia had been one of her best friends since preschool, it didn't seem right that Eva remained a freshman while Scott, Stiles, and Lydia entered their sophomore year.

As their conversation bounced around, Eva or Lydia didn't notice a figure peddle by and quickly pull into the student parking lot. Soon Lydia parked her car and turned to Eva.

"Now remember…"

"Don't make eye contact." Eva finished, making Lydia smile and happily clap her hands. Lydia knew that Eva had been born into the wrong family, Scott McCall didn't deserve such a wonderful younger sister. Now with a nod, both girls exited the car and began their strut up to Beacon Hills High, passing all forms of various students who gaped at the two girls.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously be the best thing that's happened to this town since," Eva heard Stiles state as her and Lydia passed the two of them, "since the birth of Eva McCall and Lydia Martin. Hey, you two look," and with that, the girls walked into the school. It was a simple rule Lydia had, Scott and Stiles could wait. She was with the two of them almost every day, Lydia got her during school.

"What do you have first?" Eva asked her best friend as they walked to their lockers.

"AP Chemistry. You?"

"English," Eva answered with a sigh, "kill me now."

"They wouldn't advance you?" Lydia asked with a frown as they two of them opened their lockers and got the necessary supplies for their first classes.

"You're already in so many AP classes for your age." Eva repeated in the high-pitched voice of the school administrator. Lydia sighed and shut her locker, once less class for her best friend to be with her. The bell rang and the two friends said their goodbyes to one another, walking their separate ways. Once in the English room, Eva made sure to get a seat with two empty ones by her, saved for specifically Scott and Stiles. The two idiots quickly came into the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang and sat in the two desks on both sides of Eva.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," Stiles looked over to Eva and Scott, giving them both a grin, she rolled her eyes, "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Eva looked over at Stiles and he simply shrugged, "which means you can give you undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

"Joy…" Eva sarcastically mumbled, opening it up and lazily flicking through the pages. However, her attention was soon drawn elsewhere when the Vice Principal opened the door and a pretty brunette walked in after him.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Allison gave him a nod of thanks and went to the empty seat behind Scott. Soon after she sat down, Scott picked a spare pen off Eva's desk and turned around, giving it to Allison.

"Thanks." she said to him, making him grin as he turned back around. Eva raised an eyebrow at her brother's action, how on earth did he know that she needed that?

 **-TW-**

"Lyddie! Lyddie!" Eva cried, pushing her way through the crowd of teenagers to get to her best friend. Lydia turned around as soon as she heard her best friend's voice.

"You have to come with me and meet the new girl." Eva insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her to Allison's locker. Lydia quickly followed her to Allison's locker. The two stopped in front of her with wide smiles.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia questioned as Allison shut her locker and turned to face the two of them.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained, making the girls glance at each other and then smile widely at Allison.

"And you're our new best friend." They said simultaneously as Jackson walked over, pecked Eva on the head and wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulder.

"Hi Jackie!" Eva was the only person on earth who was allowed to call Jackson that nickname. She took great pride in that.

"Hey, Jackson." And with that, Lydia and her boyfriend were suc- _ahem-_ kissing each other. Eva quickly shot Allison an 'I'm sorry' look, who responded with a simple shrug. This certainly wasn't something that she could control. Soon after a few awkward moments, Eva loudly cleared her throat, causing the two to break apart and look back to Allison.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia began.

"A party?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah-this Friday night. You should come." Eva said, giving her a big smile.

"Uh, I can't," that was a lie if Eva ever saw one, "It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." That was an even bigger one. Maybe if Scottie asked her…

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson remarked.

"You mean like football?" Lydia and Jackson laughed at Allison's statement. Eva wanted to, mostly because every boy in the hall had a lacrosse stick sticking out of their backpacks. Even her uncoordinated asthmatic brother and his spastic best friend had one. And they certainly didn't play in the games. However, she took pity on Allison, mostly because she was the new girl.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson corrected with a scoff.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said, looking up at her boyfriend with a wide smile.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else-" Jackson said, gesturing down the hall.

"Well, I was going to-"  
"Perfect-You're coming." Lydia interrupted, grabbing Allison's hand and dragging her down the hall so that they could save a seat. Eva wished Jackson a 'good luck' and walked over to her brother and Stiles.

"So...you've got eyes for the new girl." Eva bluntly stated, making Scott awkwardly scoff in disagreement, trying to brush his sister's statement off.

"I only hope that you've got some miraculous idea to win her over, because right now? Staring at her from across the hallway...it ain't working Scottie." She kissed her brother and Stiles on the cheek and walked off to join Allison and Lydia at the bleachers.

 **-TW-**

"Sorry, had to talk to my brother." Eva apologized as she sat down in between the space of Allison and Lydia.

"About what?" Lydia asked as the team ran out to the field and Finstock went over to her brother and spoke to him. That certainly didn't make Eva feel good because she knew whatever Finstock had planned, it was bound to be something that would make a fool out of Scott. Well...more of a fool, Eva had watched him practice all summer, he could act stupid without Finstock's help.

"Stepping up." Eva mysteriously answered as her brother ran into the goal. Oh, no, he'd never played goalie before. Eva always played goalie while Stiles and Scott practiced their shots. Honestly, with how much skill she had, she should be out there trying out for the team.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, leaning over to her two new friends and pointing to Scott. Eva gave a small grin.

"That's my brother," She answered and gave her a grin, "Why?" Allison quickly blushed.

"He's in my English class."

"I know," Eva remarked, "So am I."

 **-TW-**

"Ok...let me get this straight, because of your little escapade last night. My brother got bit by some kind of wolf, he's now suddenly superman, and we're trekking through the woods to look for his inhaler?" Eva asked as she trekked between her brother and Stiles, holding her shoes in one hand and purse in the other. She certainly wasn't going to ruin these shoes because of her brother's inhaler. He could deal with their mother if they didn't find it.

"I don't-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explained.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked as he helped Eva across a little stream.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket. And the packet of Skittles in Eva's purse." Eva knew about the Skittles in her purse...she couldn't help if she needed some candy to keep herself awake in the morning. But Stiles reached into his pocket, pulling out a single stick of gum and showing it to Eva.

"So all this started with a bite." Stiles concluded as the three continued on.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Eva snorted, there was certainly nothing she'd ever heard of in the medical readings she had over the summer.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this-" Eva knew Stiles wasn't going to take this seriously, some sort of joke was going to follow, "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles answered, keeping a straight face. Eva mentally rolled her eyes. Although it was something she should expect from Stiles, give him enough information and he could turn it into something ridiculous.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott nervously asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. Thankfully, it's only once a month." Eva assured her brother, playing along with Stiles' joke.

"Once a month?"  
"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon," Stiles said, adding a howl at the end, Scott scowled at his sister and best friend, "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott defended, making Eva scoff.

"Scottie...I studied almost all known medical cases this summer, nothing I've read is even remotely close to what you're describing. Actually, I take that back, steroids but I know that Deaton doesn't pay you enough for those." Stiles laughed, and Scott went to hit his sister on the back of the head but she quickly ducked.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles inputted, "Rrr!" the McCall siblings looked at him, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." The group stopped once Scott knelt down and began to look for his inhaler.

"No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott explained, brushing various leaves aside to look for it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested as Scott continued to look for it.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler."

"You better hope he did. Moms gonna be pissed if you lost it, especially when you were trekking for a dead body with Stiles." Eva remarked with a small grin, making Scott sigh in annoyance. He was the older one, so, why was she always right?

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, startling all three of the teens. Scott immediately jumped up, standing between his sister and best friend. Eva's eyes went wide at the sight of the leather-clad bo...no, _man._ He was _way_ better than her shirtless men dreams. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles insisted, glancing to the other two. He certainly didn't know that this was private property.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" Scott looked to his sister and Stiles, they needed to get out of here, "Uh, forget it. Uhmm." He nodded his head, "All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott whispered to Stiles and Eva as he turned around. Before the other two had the chance to turn and leave with him, the man pulled out Scott's inhaler and tossed it to Eva, who caught it without blinking. Before Eva had the chance to thank him, he was gone.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles stated as the three headed back to Stiles' jeep, "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." It all clicked into Eva's brain, she remembered the Hale fire. It certainly was the biggest news in Beacon Hills in her lifetime.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, making Eva roll her eyes, seriously Eva must've gotten all the good genes.

"The Hale fire, it happened about six years ago. Don't you remember?" Scott nodded, now remembering. He glanced back.

"I wonder what he's doing back." The two shrugged, pulling Scott along to the jeep to get him to work on time.

"Come on."

 **-TW-**

Scott woke Eva up with a silly grin on his face, which freaked Eva out because the last time that happened was when he was accepted on the lacrosse team.

Needless to say, she was _very_ surprised when Scott told her that he had asked Alison to Lydia's party that night. So, being the good sister she is (most of the time), she bought her brother breakfast.

Of course, that was later an action she regretted due to the fact that her brother ordered as much food as possible because she knew that he was paying.

"Seriously? You're just gonna gain weight because you don't ever play in lacrosse." Eva remarked as the two of them walked into school that morning, each holding their own bag of food from their breakfast run.

"No I'm not." Scott argued, making Eva roll her eyes and break off a piece of his doughnut. Jackson stormed up to the two.

"Good morning Jackie." Eva said with a smile. Jackson ignored her, pushing her brother in the lockers.

"All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Eva's eyes went wide, what the hell was Jackson doing?

"Our mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott answered in a confused tone

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" Eva asked, stepping closer between the two, ready to push Jackson back from her brother. Jackson gave the girl a slight push to the side, while his fight was with her brother, it certainly didn't mean he would throw her into this if he had too. Although...he rather wouldn't.

"Now, listen, McCall-You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field without some sort of chemical boost." It finally clicks in her brother's head, because his mouth forms an 'oh' and he looks to Jackson.

"Oh, you mean steroids." he looks to Jackson, "Are you on steroids?" Eva rolled her eyes and mentally hit her forehead, though Eva didn't doubt that she would soon be doing that because of her brother's usual stupid comments.

"What the hell is going on with your brother Eva?" he asked, looking to her. She opened her mouth to answer but Scott beat her to it.

"What's going on with me? You really want to know?" Jackson looked back to Scott and Eva quickly shook her head, her brother certainly didn't need to embarrass himself more than necessary, "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!' This time, Eva really did do a facepalm.

"You think you're funny-don't you McCall?" Jackson asked after a few moments of silence, "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He let go of her brother and turned to her.

"See you later Evie." Eva gave him a weak smile and he turned and left the siblings alone in the hallway. Once Eva was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned to her brother.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She exclaimed, her brother flinching. Scott knew he was in big trouble, Eva rarely got mad at him but when she did...it was time for World War Three.

"I panicked!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him to the locker room to get ready for the first elimination, scolding him along the way.

 **-TW-**

Stiles stumbled over to the younger McCall, who was sitting on the players bench, her knee bounding up and down as she bit her knuckles. She watched as those playing first elimination gathered around Coach and her brother stupidly wave. She turned around, jumping in surprise as Stiles sat beside her.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, holding her chest as she looked around him to see Allison giving him a smile and wave.

"What're you looking at?" Stiles asked, his head whipping around like the spastic idiot she knew.

"Nothing, just a brother who plans to do something stupid." she answered, resuming her knee bouncing and knuckle biting. Stiles remained quiet for a few moments, which was surprising to the young girl.

"I need your help!" There's the Stiles she knew.

"If it's illegal, then no." She automatically said, still watching as the team broke the huddle and got ready to play.

"I'm shocked how little faith you have in me," Stiles sarcastically said, making the girl roll her eyes, "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA, they found animal hairs on the body in the woods." Eva's eyes went wide and she looked to the pale boy.

"Please say something other than wolf." Stiles gave her a sad look, she glanced at the game and then back at Stiles. She watched as her brother flipped over three lacrosse players and scored a goal in the process. She got up and pulled him up on his feet.

"We have work to do." She said, pulling him to his car.

 **-TW-**

Hours later, papers and books scattered across Stiles room, the two jumped when someone knocked at his door. Eva jumped to her feet, pushing her laptop aside and answered the door.

"Get in," she commanded her brother, who did just that as he eyed his two best friends with strange look, "You gotta see this. We've been reading everything we could get our hands on-websites, books. All this information." She gestured to the mess in the room and Stiles stumbled out of his chair, making the elder McCall look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Scott asked as Stiles picked up some papers and stood next Eva.

"A lot." he said and then shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, making the two sigh in annoyance.

"No, according to Stiles, they're still questioning people, even delicious Derek Hale," The two boys looked at Eva, who shamelessly shrugged, "I'm not taking that statement back."

"The guy in the woods we saw the other day?"Scott asked.

"Yes, but that's not it." Eva said.

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked his best friend, "Not a joke anymore. The wolf-the bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading. Do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked as he watched Eva and Stiles gather some papers to show him.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack." Eva said, showing him a painting they found online of a group of werewolves. Some of this stuff was certainly going to give Eva nightmares for weeks...some people had some twisted minds.

"So if you heard a wolf howling, that means other could have been nearby. maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles finished as Scott handing the picture back to Eva.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No-werewolves." Stiles corrected, making Scott's face frown in disappointment. He couldn't believe his two best friends were actually doing something like this.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison up in a hour." he asked, starting towards the door before the two of them stepped in front of him.

"We saw you on the field today Scottie. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible." Eva said, trying to get her brother to see what her and Stiles did.

"Yesh, so I made a good shot." Scott said, still not seeing the point. Eva figured, it was probably a good thing she was friends with the sheriff's son, because she was ready to murder her brother.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean-the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes," Stiles corrected, "Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think we didn't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott finally snapped, "Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Eva exclaimed, getting frustrated that her brother wasn't seeing how serious this was, "What? No! The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you two trying to ruin it?" Scott finally snapped, looking between the two of them. Eva's eyes went wide, her brother _never_ got this angry.

"We're trying to help," Stiles calmly corrected, slowly pushing Eva behind him, "You're cursed Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked.

"Your urge to kill." Eva quietly explained, gripping onto the back of Stiles shirt.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill." Scott said, glaring venomously at the two of them. Eva pulled on Stiles shirt and pointed to the papers in his hand.

"You gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'," Stiles read and looked at Scott, "All right? We haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles goes to Scott's backpack and pulls out his cellphone, ready to call Allison.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Eva walked over to Stiles, standing next to him.

"Cancelling the date." Eva answered as Stiles found Allison's contact information and got ready to call her.

"No, give it to me!" Scott roared, throwing a chair aside. His two friends jumped, staring wide-eyed at him, "I'm sorry," Scott said, noticing the horror in their eyes, he quietly grabbed his things, "I-I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." He ran out.

"We gotta get to that party." Eva quietly said, as Stiles picked a few things up. He didn't answer. "Stiles?" He turned to her, picking up the chair that Scott knocked over and showed her the claw marks on the back.

 **-TW-**

"Do you see him?" Stiles yelled over the music that was blaring. The two of them stood side by side, bouncing a bit to the music to make it seem like they were blending in. Eva shook her head, taking another big swing of the drink Jackson had made for her when she walked in with Stiles, ignoring the burn in her throat. Normally, she really wasn't one for drinking, considering she was only fourteen but her rules swayed a bit to the side when her brother might possibly kill someone tonight.

Eva had a bad feeling that if this was going to be a continuing problem, she might become an alcoholic. After not finding, Eva pulled Stiles to a group of their friends, joining into the conversation so the two of them didn't look so ridiculous standing by themselves. After a while, Scott came stumbling past the two of them.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked as they all looked to the pale and sweaty boy. He stumbled out of the party and Stiles quickly followed, yelling at Eva to stay.

"I'm not a dog." She mumbled angrily as Allison came running up to her.

"What's wrong with Scott?" Allison asked the younger McCall, who was cursing both her brother and the spastic boy she called one of her best friends in her head. So...instead of ratting him out, like she _really_ wanted to, she covered for him.

"He had an asthma attack. He was really looking forward to the date tonight and I guess all the excitement just caught up with him." Eva explained with a simple shrug, while inside her head-screaming profanities at Stiles and Scott.

"Oh," Allison said, looking a bit deflated, "I thought he was leaving because..." She didn't get the chance to finish her statement because Derek Hale, in all his leather sexiness,

"Allison, Eva," que a gooey mess previously known as Eva McCall, "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Despite all the years of having stranger danger drilled into her head, Eva followed Derek to his car with Allison behind her. As Allison climbed to the back of the car, Eva suddenly began to have second thoughts. Yes, Stiles and Scott did ditch her but she could easily get a ride from Jackson or Danny. She also couldn't leave Allison alone, Scott would kill her.

As Allison gave Derek directions to her house, Eva began to bite her knuckles as she looked out the window up at the full moon. She could only hope that her brother and Stiles were someplace safe. A place where Scott could be contained and Stiles wouldn't be hurt. As Eva continued to be lost in her thoughts and before she knew it, Allison was home and Derek was driving in the direction to her house.

"How do you know where I live?" She cautiously asked.

"You should've immediately come to me." Eva's eyes went wide as she watched him grip tighter upon the steering wheel.

"What're you talking about?"

"Scott," She opened her mouth to start denying things, for both her sake and what looks to be her brother's, "And don't bother to lie. I'd be able to hear your heartbeat." Well, like that bit of information wasn't freaky.

"Are you...like him?" She asked as he turned into her neighborhood. He glanced in her direction, his eyes turning a wicked blue and making her shudder. Once he pulled up in front of her house, she quickly unbuckled, ready to bolt out of the car but he grabbed her hand.

"Eva," she looked at him, his eyes back to his normal color, "stay inside tonight." She gave him a timid nod before running as fast as her heels would allow her into her house. Once the front door was slammed shut, she leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"This is all too _Supernatural_ for me." She muttered, taking a glance out of the window to see if he was still there. When she didn't see him or his car, she let out a thankful sigh and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

 **-TW-**

Once Derek had saved Scott from the hunters and made sure that he was safe, he found himself back at the McCall house, staring up at the window that led to Eva's room. Her light was off, confirming that she was asleep. Derek took a glance at the tree that was growing next to her window, the perfect entry sighed and pulled himself up on the branch, slowly walking over to her window and pulling it open.

He pulled himself in, keeping a close eye on Eva's sleeping figure. Once he was safely in, he slowly walked over to the side of her bed, leaning down to push some hair out of her face. Eva mumbled something, causing Derek to frown and lean closer to her mouth to better understand it.

"Poor...Derek..."


End file.
